


[慶廷]Candy Shop

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]Candy Shop

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop"  
-「candy shop」

陳廷軒雖從小到大養尊處優，可是在家就不怎麼被器重。拿著老爸的黑卡到處揮霍，但真相卻是他爸從他出生之後就沒有當過他是兒子，只因為陳廷軒有個不可告人的秘密。

他是個雙性人，對於身體的異樣他從幾歲時就發現自己跟別人的不同，他說不上討厭這副身體，但他總發現對性方面充滿好奇，購入過跳蛋跟按摩棒來研究卻從來沒有用過。看著小電影裡交纏的兩副男性軀體，想像著粗大又佈滿青筋的性器進出著他的兩個小穴。陳廷軒也不是沒想過約炮，但又怕這副身子會將人嚇到陽痿。

陳廷軒的公子哥朋友們送給他一張奇人秀的入場券，聽上去無非就是找幾個侏儒跳跳舞。陳廷軒想著消磨時間就進了會場。

果不其然是一堆無聊的魔術表演，但這時主持人就說萬眾期待的壓軸節目來了，台下一片高亢的尖叫。

只見舞台聚光燈下，一個身材高大，肌肉勻稱的青年，轉身的一刻，陳廷軒就被他那雙桃花眼勾了魂。無論長相跟身材都完全能對上陳少爺的口味。陳廷軒的喉嚨一緊，感覺小腹有點燥熱難耐。

台上的俊朗男人開始脫下衣物，露出精壯的上半身但陳廷軒卻留意到他下身鼓起的形狀，隔著褲子也呼之欲出。

等到被稱為Andy的男人脫下全身衣物後，才令在場的所人歎為觀止。

他的下身亮然有兩根發育良好，且尺寸不小的性器！

看到這裡，陳廷軒感到全身燥熱像是著火了一樣，前後兩個小穴開始分泌著不明的蜜液。他從現在只想坐在那人身上，將他的兩根粗大插進自己體內。

台下的人紛紛往台上的男人拋錢，一場只需要脫下繞場兩圈的表演結束，卞慶華數著犧牲色相賺來的錢，想著姐姐出國的學費終於夠了。

陳廷軒一早站在了演員休息室外，其實卞慶華在台上時也留意到這個眼妝精緻的漂亮男孩。

「開個價吧」

「先生 我下班了...」陳廷軒湊上前狠狠咬上對方的唇，這投懷送抱的小家伙像是發情的小獸般撕咬著他。

卞慶華用手扣住他的後腦，加深了這個帶情慾的吻。逐漸缺氧的陳廷軒依偎著卞慶華的胸膛，面色潮紅地嘟囔著。

「哥哥抱著軒軒 好嗎」

沒等卞慶華回答，陳廷軒白皙的長腿已經纏上了他的腰，整個人掛在了他身上。小妖精勃起的性器已經頂在他的陽物上，鎖上休息室的門，再將人輕輕地放在換衣鏡前。

「小家伙 要逃也來得及 我怕你吃不消」

「哥哥不就是有兩根嗎 我這種人就是生來讓哥哥幹的」

陳廷軒主動脫下了自己的褲子，卞慶華也被眼前美景震撼到。

稀疏的恥毛下青澀的莖身完全勃起，小妖精主動打開雙腿成M字形，腿心那不屬於男性的小細縫不斷往外流著淫液，再往下就是粉嫩的後穴。

「哥哥 只看不幹嗎 快點進來」

「軒軒三張嘴都要吃」

光著下身的陳廷軒爬近了卞慶華用嘴咬著那礙事的褲鏈，再將包不住粗大的內褲咬下。陳廷軒想要一口含下那兩根粗壯的性器，但小嘴根本吃不下，只有兩根的龜頭抵在了喉嚨，陳廷軒的舌頭捲動著碩大的頂端，沿著莖身的青筋模樣描繪著卞慶華的形狀，男人的手已經插進了陳廷軒的髮間，隨著他一下又一下的深喉，卞慶華也忍不住發出幾聲低喘。

「哥哥 軒軒...吃不下了哥哥的棒棒糖...」

「那就一根一根地舔」

陳廷軒聽話地先將一根性器含在嘴裡吮吸著，被吸著的分身愈來愈堅硬，舌尖舔掉了流出的前列腺液，啫啫的水聲聽起來更加淫靡。

陳廷軒的嘴巴含累了就起身，把人推倒在沙發上，自己就騎坐在上面。上衣的鈕扣還沒有全部解開，只露出雪白的鎖骨線。陳廷軒沾著濁液的嘴角咬住了衣服的下擺，掀起的部分就露出了下身的美態。

卞慶華再也忍不住地欺身壓下了小妖精，前端滾燙的性器抵住了陳廷軒腿間的小細縫，裡面依然不斷地冒出淫液，卞慶華的手指伸進去攪動了幾下就將淫水帶出塗抹在陰莖上，再對準一舉進入了。

雖然有淫液的潤滑卞慶華進入得很順利，但未經人事的陳廷軒還是痛得大叫。

「好痛...哥哥太大了....」

雙性人一般來說兩性器官都發育不完善，前面的小穴也窄得吞不下手指，更何況是對方的尺寸。

卞慶華輕輕地抽動著性器，每一次的退出帶出的水就更多了。

他吻上陳廷軒帶淚的眼角，穴心引致的快感愈來愈高漲，就在卞慶華的背上留下不少抓痕。

性器似乎已經頂到他的子宮口，卞慶華還用手指揉捏著他紅腫的陰蒂，玩弄到完全充血為止。等到陳廷軒適應對方的粗大後，他就將腿架在對方的肩膀上，用兩指撩開自已被冷落的後穴。

「哥哥...這裡也要...進來...」

「寶貝 要忍著點」

卞慶華低喘一聲，就將另一根性器插入了吸得更緊的後穴，陰道跟腸道只有薄薄一層肌肉的阻擋，互相刺激的快感，陳廷軒拉下對方的衣領，交換了  
一個深吻。

「哥哥...狠狠操壞我...」

前後夾攻的快感還陳廷軒發出更甜膩的叫聲，下身的力度不減地繼續頂撞著，兩個交合處緊密貼合著，不帶一絲空隙。

被操得紅腫的兩個小穴依然瘋狂吸著對方的性器，卞慶華也更賣力服務著這小騷貨，陳廷軒因為快感而仰起頸項，g點跟前列腺都被狠狠地撞擊著，腳趾止不住卷成弧形。

「再快點...快點...哥哥 都給軒軒吧...」

「兩張嘴都要嗎」

「嗯嗯...都要...」

插進前穴的性器達到了臨界點，對準穴心噴出一股股的濃精，燙得陳廷軒舒服地顫抖著身體。後面的那根依然動作加快速度地進入著，囊袋拍打著屁股的聲響配合著陳廷軒一下下的浪叫就悅耳動聽，再十多下的抽插後，另一根陽物也釋放出了白濁。

前後兩個緊緻的小穴都被填滿了對方的濁液，卞慶華緩緩抽出自已的兩根性器，精液像堵不住一樣爭相流出，混合著不少淫液，畫面更加活色生香。

「帥哥 從了我吧 別拋頭露面」

「價錢算你便宜點」

卞慶華揉了揉那兩個被操得紅腫的穴口，陳廷軒又有些意猶未盡地扭動著身體。

「我又想哥哥的棒棒糖了 還是雙倍的」


End file.
